un amour autre que forcé
by Aurelie Malfoy
Summary: Hermione est fille de duc et duchesse et se voit obligée d'épouser un des prince de la Grande Bretagne donc un mariage imposée. Elle ne supporte pas cette idée qui vient de ses parents et décide de partir.
1. Chapter 1

**Un amoure autre que forcé**

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Oxford, quel bel ville avec ses magazins, son campus et toute cette agitation. Mais si on sortait du centre, on pouvait voir une à cinq maisons et dans ce lot, une bien plus imposante. Celle-ci était un manoir car les propriétaires faisaient quand meme partient de la noblesse avec leur titre de duc et duchesse. Ces propriétaires avaient une fille de déjà 17 ans. Elle se prénomait Hermione Anastasia alexandra Granger. Elle était grande et mince, avait les forme la ou il fallait et ses cheveux qui, autre fois ressemblait plus à une criniaire de lion, était lissent et soyeux, toujours de couleur brune. Cette jeune fille de 17 ans était spécial, elle était une sorcière et de ce fait, elle allait a la célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, j'ai nomé, Poudlard. La-bas, elle s'était fait deux amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Elle était à Griffondore, comme ses deux meilleurs amis. Jusqu'à maintenant, on la surnomait Miss je sais tout ou bien rat de bibliothèque, tout ça parcqu'elle aimait lire et s'instruire. Mais elle comptait bien y remédier cette année.

Nous étions au milieu du mois de Juillet et notre jeune griffondore se trouvait au bord de sa piscine a lire à bon livre, « Neige ». Elle fut appelée par sa gouvernante car malgré son age, elle en avait toujours une.

-Mademoiselle, votre mère et votre père voudraient vous parlez. Ils vous attendent dans le salon.

-Très bien Myriam. Dites leur que j'arrive.

-Entendu mademoiselle

Pendant que la gouvernante retourna à l'intérieur du manoir, Hermione se rhabillia et se rendit au salon pour voir ses parents.

-Toc, toc

-Entrez.

-Mère, père.

-Assiez toi Hermione.

-voila, comme tu sais, la reine organise un bal.

-Oui comme chaque année.

-Exact, mais tu sais qu'elle a deux petits fils, William et Harry.

-ca je le sais.

Hermione, au fil de la conversation se demanda ou cela allait mener. Quand soudain sa lui fit tilt. (NDA : Comme dirait ma prof de math, ca ne m'avait pas fait tilt. Lol)

-Non, non, non et NON. Il n'en est pas question. Je n'ai pas encore fini mes études et je compte me marier plus tard avec un homme que j'aimerai.

-Et bien non. Tu te marriras avec l'un deux comme je l'ai déscidé.

-Non, … JAMAIS, et je n'irais pas a ce bal. Je part. JE VOUS DETESTE. JUSQU'À MAINTENANT J'AI TOUJOURS FAIS SE QUE VOUS ME DISIEZ. JE NE SUIS MEME PAS ALLEE A L'ECOLE PUBLIQUE COMME TOUT LE MONDE ET SI JE N'AURAIS PAS EU MA LETTRE POUR POUDLARD, JE SERAI SUREMENT DETESTEE DE TOUS ET VULNERABLE.

-Je t'interdi de nous parler comme ça. Tu n'es pas encore majeur.

-Et bien si, dans le monde sorcier je le suis. Et j'y vais de ce pas.

Elle sortit du salon pour retourner dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse et fit ses valises. Elle réduisit tout pour tout prendre. Elle redessendit avec ses 4-5 valise réduites dans sa poche de son jeans, car elle s'était changée pour mettre un jeans, un t-shirt rouge, des ballerine noir, ceintur rouge et bijoux rouge. Elle passa à coté de ses parents la tête haute pour se dirriger vers la cuisine pour dire au revoir à Myriam, sa seconde mère.

-Au revoir Myriam.

-Oh ! Mademoiselle.

-Ne pleurez pas ca va aller.

-Soyez prudente, Hermione.

-Je le serai.

Elles se prirent dans les bras et Myriam versa quelques larmes. Après 2-3 embrassades, Hermione sortit de la propriétée pour appeler le majicobus.

-Stan pour vous servir. Ou devez-vous aller ?

-Au chaudron baveur, c'est à Londre.

-Tu as entendu Erni, au chaudron baveur.

Herione eu juste le temps de s'asseoir que le bus magique mauve à trois étages démara comme une voiture de F1.

Une fois arrivée à destination légèrement secouée, elle y entra pour reserver une chambre.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

-Bonjour Tom, se serais pour une chambre.

-Très bien, pour combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est possible de payer à la fin.

-Oui, pas de soucis. Ce sera la chambre 12 au 1er étage

-Merci

Hermione s'y rendit pour s'installer et défaire ses affaire. Une fois fait, elle se rendit au chemin de traverse et en profita pour faire ses achats scolaire.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, j'ai de nouveau livres si vous voulez.

-Merci Marc, mais je me contanterais juste de mes livres scolaires cette fois ci. Je repasserai dans la semaine peut être.

-D'accord. Ca fairas 20 gallions et 50 mornilles.

-S'il vous plait. Au revoir.

Hermione ressortit de la librairie pour allez chez Mme guipaur pour une nouvelle robe de sorcière. Elle en profita même pour allez jeter un coups d'œil à la nouvelle boutique de vêtement qui se trouvait juste a coté.

Elle regarda dans tous les rayons et eu plusieurs coups de foudres. Elle essay pas mal d'habits et en acheta une bonne partie.

Quand elle eu fini ses achats, elle retourna à sa chambre pour les déposer et se rafraichir un peu avant d'allez au parc pour lire un peu.

C'est assise sur un banc l'air rêveur qu'Hermione lisait. Il y avait un léger vent qui souflait et qui faisait voler les cheveux de la jeune griffondore.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un homme la regardait en souriant. Ca lui rappelait sa rencontre avec sa meilleure amie. C'était sa confidente et inversément. Il aurait voulu épouser quelq'un d'autre, mais le destin en avait déscidé autrement. Ses parents avaient déjà tout envisagé et il se retrouva marié avec elle. Pour les parents, ils ont fait un enfant, mais pas avec le veritable amour. Malgré cela, l'enfant fut élevé dans le plus belle amour.

Dans le monde extérieur, cette enfant devait jouer un rôle qu'il n'aimait pas ? Il était si pur et la méchansseté ne lui allait pas du tout.

Toutes ses pensée lui sont revenue en quelque secondes, juste le temps de regarder le banc avec la jeune fille qui lisait, tout comme elle.

La jeune fille en question qui lisait, releva la tête pour sortir de sa lecture et le se demandait se qu'il faisait la car elle ne l'avait jamais vu ici, a croir qu'il ne restait que la bas. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle souria dû à sa pensée. Cette homme le remarqua et lui sourit. Il reprit sa route pour retourner chez lui et Hermione retourna au chaudron baveur pour le souper. (NDA : C'est le repas du soir lol !)

Après ce bon repas, elle prid une bonne douche et se faufila sous les couette pour finir sa lectur au chaud. La nuit, elle rêva de cette homme qui d'habitude froid lui est apparu chaleureux, comme s'il avait laisser tomber les masques quelques minutes.

Les jours suivants, elle continuait de se rendre au parc pour espérez le voir et à chaque fois, il était la.

Elle lisait justement le journal et tomba sur une annonce. Elle qui d'habitude n'y pretait jamais attention, la lu avec un sourir.

« _Pour les personnes qui aime comme moi la litératures sorcière ou moldu, contactez moi en m'envoyant, une lettre a l'adresse suivante, 4 magert street à londre. »_

Hermione entoura l'annonce et commenca à écrire une lettre comme quoi c'était rare de voir des sorciers passioner par la litérature autant sorcière que moldu. Elle ne signa pas tout de suite par son prénom mais à la place, elle mit son pseudonyme : Missdulivre.

Grace a cela, son interlocuteur saura qu'il aura à faire à une fille.

Elle retourna au chaudron baveur et envoya sa lettre avec son hiboux ou plutot sa chouette Isis en oubliant pas de préciser de renvoyer la réponce avec celle-ci au chaudron baveur chambre 12 au premier étage.

C'est en début de soirée qu'elle reçcu une réponce.

Elle détacha la lettre et commenca sa lecture sans oublier de nourrire Isis.

_« Chère Missdulivre, _

_J'ai été plus que surpris de voir arrivé une réponce a mon annonce. Je sais que sa peu parraitre bizzard pour un sorcier de s'interreser aux livres moldu, quand on est un sang-pur, mais je trouve les auteurs géniaux, ces livres me parle plus que ceux des sorciers._

_Et vous, quels sont vos auteurs préférez en livres moldu ?_

_Ca ne vous dérange pas si nous parlions de livres moldu ?_

_Passez une bonne soirée._

_Misterdulivre._

_PS : Je me suis permit de prendre le même pseudo que vous en changeant juste le Miss en Mister. =)_

_A bientôt, j'espère. »_

Hermione sourit à son PS et finalement, sa l'arangeait de plus parler des romans moldu. Elle déposa la lettre sur le bureau et se coucha sous les couette pour être bercée par de doux rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2 :**

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle prit une bonne douche et s'habilla d'une petite robe blanche à finne bretelle et des ballerines noirs. Elle se coiffa les cheveux en queue de cheval ou il y avait quelques m èches de libres qui entouraient sont visage gracieux. Une fois prète, elle se rendit au bar pour commander son déjeuner.

-C'est vraiment délicieux Tom. Comme toujours.

-Merci Miss.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre pour répondre à ce cher Misterdulivre.

« Cher Misterdulivre,

Le fait que vous avez prit mon pseudo ne me dérange absolument pas.

Je ne pense pas qu'il faut être juste né moldu ou sang meler pour s'interésser aux livres moldus. Les sangs-pur devraient être plus comme vous. Un livre est un livre et un sorcier est égale à moldu, même si celui-ci n'a pas de pouvoir magique.

Dans mes auteurs, il y a pour _Anibal_, J-F. Menard pour _15 million pour un fantôme, _ pour _Fou pas le camps Nicolas !_, Maupassant pour _Bel ami._

Il y a aussi Gudule pour _La Bibliotécaire, _ et comme dernier, pour le _lieutenant souriant._

Chacun de ces livres sont unique pour moi.J'en ai lu pas mal par moi-même, mais certain viennent de ma voisine qui va à l'école moldu.

D'ailleur, sa me fait penser que je dois lui rendre et qu'il faut que j'aille chercher des livres chez Fleury et Botts.

Je sens que cette année à Poudlard va être la même que les six dernières. Je crois que je m'égare un peu, pardonnez moi.

Bonne journée

Missdulivre »

Hermione donna la lettre à sa chouette qui s'envola rapidement jusqu'au destinataire.

Quand il la lu, il remarqua qu'elle lisait réguliairement. Mais se qui le capta, fut qu'elle allait encore à Poudlard et surement en 7ème année.

-Elle doit suremment connaître mon lui demanderai dans une prochaine lettre.

Et c'est se qu'il fit. Il lui envoya une lettre en lui disant qu'elle avait déjas un beau petit parcour et en profita pour lui poser des questions sur Poudlard, ce qu'elle en penssait, qui elle aimait, détestait et dans quelle maison elle était. Il précisa même que si c'était trop personnel pour elle, elle n'était pas obligée de répondre.

C'est pendant la journée qu'Hermione reçu la la prit et retourna dans son bain pour la lire. Car même si nous étions l'après-midi, elle avait besoin de se détendre.

Chère Missdulivre,

Je dois dire que vous avez déjà un bon parcour, mais je supose que cela ne s'arrête pas la ?

J'ai pu remarquer que vous alliez toujours a Poudlard ? Je dois dire que ça fait un petit temps que j'ai quitté cette école prestigieuse. Avez-vous beaucoup d'amis ou des gens que vous n'aimez pas ? Je me souviens qu'il y avait des chamaerilles entres maison, est-ce toujours le cas ? Et dans qu'elle maison ètes-vous ?

Je peux remarquer que je m'égare un peu avec Poudlard, mais mon fils ne me dit pas grand-chose depuis la fin de sa 2ème année. Alors, je ne sais pas si depuis sa a évolué ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'èsp^ère ne pas vous décevoir en vous disant que j'ai un fils, surement du meme age que vous ? Passe une bonne fin de journée.

Misterdulivre

PS :Ca ne te dérange pas le tutoiment ? »

Hermione fut quand même surprise quand il dit avoir un fils, surtout du meme age qu'elle. Ca la décevait un peu, mais elle savait tr ès bien que peu de jeune de son age s'interaisse à la litérature sorcière ou moldu. Elle se demanda quand même qui il était.

-Je vais quand meme lui répondre.J'èspère que ma maison ne le dérangera verra bien.

Elle sortit de son bain et enfilla un peignoir pui se rendit a son bureau pour lui répondre.

« Cher Misterdulivre,

Le tutoiment n eme dérange pas. Pour ce qui est des livres, je n'ai pas tout citez, il y en a trop. J'ai juste repis certain coup de cœur.

Et oui, je vais toujours à Poudlard, je vais faire ma 7ème année, tout comme votre fils comme j'ai pu lire dans votre précédente lettre. Je dois dire qu'a cette nouvelle, j'ai été un peu surprise, je savais au fond de moi que vbous ne pouviez être une personne de mon age mais c'est pas grave.

Pour savoir si j'ai des amis, je peux répondre que oui, même si ca n'a pas été facile la première année car je suis quand meme fille de moldu.

Des ennemis ? Je dirais tout ceux qui me traite de sang de bourbe, rat de bibliothèque, miss je sais tout, je veux bien sur dire les Serpentards. Certain ne font rien, mais ceux de mon année me montre très bien que ma place n'est pas dans ce ce prétencieux, arogant et fils à papa de sale fouine de Malfoy.

Je ne peux vraiment pas le suporter. Je n'ai rien contre les sang pur, mais lui, il n'est pas pareille. Il ne me fait que pleurez sauf une fois, en 4ème ou le prof de DCFM l'avait transformé en fouine, car il avait voulu lancer un sort dans le dos d'harry. Harry est mon meilleur ami mais assez parlez de Drago Malfoy Les chamailleries entre maison continue toujours et devient de pires en pirres surtout griffondore /serpentard.

Pour ma maison ? Et bien je suis a Griffondores après un ou des choix hésitant du choipeau magique. En plus de Griffondore, j'aurai pu allée a Serdaigle ou a Serpentard. Et oui car soit disant j'ai de la ruse mais comme je n'étais pas sang pur, je n'ai pas voulu et suplier le choipeau pour qu'il me mettre ailleur et il a choisi griffondore

Tu es le premier a qui je raconte cette hstoir, meme mes mailleurs amies ne sont pas au courant et s'ils l'apprennent, j'espère qu'il m'aimeront toujours pour ce que je suis.

Voila j'ai répondu à tes questio. J'espère que ma maison ne te dérange pas et ne changera rien entre nous.

Bonne journée

Bis Missdulivre. »

Il était justement en train de souper avec son fils quand il reçus sa lettre.

-Qui est-ce père ?

-Ce n'est rien.

Il se leva de table pour s'assoire juste à coté au salon. Son fils pouvait toujours le voir, car c'était une pièce 2en1.

Au fil de sa lecture il sourit et fut un peu en colère sur ce qui se passait entre Serpentard et Griffondore.

Le fait qu'elle soit dans cette dernière ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il regtarda son fils du coin de l'œil et se dit que c'était quand meme un peu sa faute. Il n'aurait pas du lui faire jouer un role a l'extérieur du manoir. Si elle serait toujours la elle serait du meme avis que lui.

-Dray.

-Oui père ?.

-Viens un peu s'il te plait.

-Oui

-C'est vrai que tu insulte les Griffondore ?

-Oui, pour l'image mais tu sais que après je m'en veux.

-Oui, je le sais. Je voudrais que pour cette année, tu te montre telle que tu es.

-Mais… Merci. Je n'en aurais pas suporter d'avantage. Surtout avec Hermione Granger…

-Pourquoi elle ?

-Et bien, je l'aisouvant insulter de sang …enfin voila, et aussi de miss je sais tout et de rat de bibliothèque. Je me forçais a chaque fois. Elle est vraiment gentil et super intéligente meme plus que certain sang pur et je l'admir. Je suis meme un peu jaloux, car j'aurai aimé etre ami avec elle mais elle a chois Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Pendant les explcation de son fils, son cerveau était en ibulition. Il faisait les liens entre les letres et se que disait son fils et tomba sur sa correspondante.

-Oh merlin !

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Elle n'acceptera jamais.

-Elle ?

-J'ai passé une annonce pour corespondre avec des personnes qui lisent autant livre sorcier ou moldu et je n'ai eu qu'une réponce. Depuis je corespond et j'ai découvert qu'elle allait toujours a poudlard et ici, elle me dit ses amis, ses ennemis et sa maison.

-Et ?

-C'est une griffondore de 17 ans.

-Y 'en a plusieur papa.

Il sourit par l'appelation de son fils. C'était si rare.

-Je sais, mais elle est amie avec Harry Potter.

Drago fit une liste mental et tomba sur elle.

-Tu…corespond avec…Hermion eGranger ?

-J'en ai bien peur. Et moi qui voulait l'invité ici, c'est fichu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que elle te déteste, elle le dit dans sa lettre. Et aussi parceque…parceque voila.

-Ce n'est pas une réponce. Depuis sa mort il y a bientôt 2ans, tu n'es jamais plus sortit. Pourtant, vous étiez juste meilleurs amis.

-Je sais Dray, mais n'oublie pas qui nous sommes. Notre image extérieur fait peur au gens.

-Et alors ! Nous sommes juste un père et un fils avec une bonne situation et qui son en manque d'amour pour toi et moi un peu maternelle meme si elle a le meme age que moi, je la considairerai comme une sœur.

-Oui mais…

-Pas de mais, je te l'ai dis, se sera une sœur ou une amie.

-Arrête de dire des bétises Dray. Je vais lui renvoyer une lettre en disant qu'on arrete tout, c'est mieux comme ça.

-Certainement pas. Tu as droit aussi au bonheur. On t'as forcé depuis 17-18 ans. Je ne dis pas que tu n'aimais pas maman mais voila ici c'est différent.

Il regarda son fils et sourit. Il la revoyait tellement en lui.

-Tu lui ressemble tellement et tu a raison.

-Fonce papa. Ca ne me dérange pas.

-Merci Dray.

-Pas de quoi papa.

Il lui sourit et il était si fière de son fils. Il fonca à son bureau pour lui répondre.

_« Chère Missdulivre,_

_J'èspère que tu as passé une bonne journée. Ta maison ne me dérange pas, après tout, ce n'et pas la maison qui fait le sorcier (sauf quelque exeption) _

_J'ai découvert quelque chose grace a mon fils, sur qui tu étais. Si je ne me suis pas trompé, ça ne me dérange pas. Mon fils m'encourage d'ailleur pour continuer nos discucion car j'ai voulu tout arreter qd j'ai tout découvert car j'avais quand meme peur. Mais ca ne le dérange pas._

_Des fois, je me dis qu'il lui ressemble. Je parle de ma meilleur amie qui a été tuée il y a bientôt deux ans. J'ai été forcée de l'épouser. Mais on savait tout les deux qu'il n'y aurait pas le meme amour que dans les autres couples. Malgré ça, nait un petit garçon, on la élevé dans l'amour et dès qu'il était en age de comprendre, on lui a tout expliqué pour nous deux. C'est vraiment un garçon bien meme s'il doit etre froid et arogant en publique, il ne fait que jouer un role._

_J'avais dans l'idée de t'invitée pour souper demain mais je me suis dis que ça devait etre trop tot mais encore une fois, mon fils m'encouragea. _

_Si ca te dis tu peus venir pour 18h00 demain a l'adresse._

_Je tiens aussi a te prévenir que tu risques peut etre d'avoir un choc quand tu me verras ou bien mon fils, mais s'il te plait, ne crie pas et ne t'enfuie pas._

_J'espère que tu viendra_

_ Bisous_

_ Misterdulivre_

_PS :Si je ne me suis pas trompé, tu es Hermione granger. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais a Serpentard. J'espère que ca ne te dérange pas._

_ Rebisous_

_ Misterdulivre »_

-Voila, je lui ai tout dit.

-Vraiment tout ?

-Enfin presque.

Dray sourit face aux enfantillages de son père.

-Ca na rien de drole Dray

-Je trouve que si.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE3 :**

Hermione avait décidé d'aller un peu se promener pendant la matinée en attendant le soir du repas. Car au bout de mûr réflexion, elle accepta l'invitation. Elle devait en l'occurrence trouvée une belle robe.

Après plusieurs boutiques, elle le trouva. C'était une robe bleu ciel bustier qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle s'acheta aussi les chaussures transparentes et une fois fait, elle retourna a sa chambre pour commencée a se préparer.

Quand elle fut habillée, elle se frisa les cheveux d'anglaise et mit sa parure qu'elle avait reçus a son premier bal des débutante et qu'elle mettait pour cette occasion la plus pour les bal donnée par la reine.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se prépara pour transplaner devant chez lui.

Hermione fut éblouie par la beauté du domaine. Tout était magnifique. Elle sonna a la porte et un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir.

-Bonsoir Miss. Entrez Miss, Cissy va dire au maitre que vous êtes arrivée.

-Entendu.

Pendant que l'elfe allait prévenir son maitre, hermione regarda la décoration et tomba sur un tableau de famille.

-C'est pas vrai. Oh Merlin !

-Miss Granger je présume ?

Hermione se figea, c'était lui. Elle se retourna lentement puir lui faire face.

-Vous ?

-Je croyais que le tutoiement était de mise.

-Désolez, mais il y a surement erreur, je dois partir.

-Vous avez promis de ni crier et de ni partir.

Voyant qu'elle restait, il la conduisit au salon, salle a manger.

-Je crois que tu connais déjà mon fils.

-Absolument.

-Bonsoir Hermione.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

-tu ne rêves pas.

-C'est le monde a l'envers, c'est ça. Je vais bientôt me réveillée.

-Calme toi Hermione, c'est bien la réalité.

Hermione ne dit rien et essaya de restée calme .

-En tout cas, tu es très élégante.

-Merci Monsieur.

-tu sais, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Je ne préfère pas pour le moment, si çane te dérange pas.

Le repas se passa dans le silence jusqu'à se que Dray pose une question à Hermione.

-Hermione ?

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai pu remarquer que tu portais une parure que l'on offre au premier bal des débutante.

-Oui et alors ? Et avant que tu ne continue, non je ne l'ai pas volé car nous aussi les moldus on a de l'argent.

-C'est pas ca que je voulais te poser comme question.

-Ah bon et c'est quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu la jamais dit ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et puis j'ai beaucoup économisé pour me payer ces bijoux. C'est pour les bals de cette année.

-Pourquoi tu mens ?

-Je ne mens pas.

-Alors tu n'est pas débutante ? C'est pas logique, tu portes la même parure qu'elles.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Bon très bien, si tu ne veux rien dire, c'est ton choix. Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit père, Hermione

-Bonne nuit Dray

-Bonne nuit.

Quand Dray fut hors de la pièce, le silence revient. Cissy apporta le café avec le dessert, de la mousse au chocolat.

-Le repas était délicieux.

-cissy se surpasse a chaque fois. Si nous passions au salon.

-D'accord.

Il choisit son fauteuil, près de la cheminée et elle, elle s'installa en face de lui.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Et bien, de se qu'a dit mon fils.

-Bon très bien, j'avoue, je suis une débutante et on ma offert cette parures. Vous êtes comptant ?

-Vous avez beaucoup de caractère.

-Je dois dire que je tiens peut être ça de mon père ou de ma mère. Je ne sais pas trop, faut dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas élevées comme les autres parents. J'avais une gouvernante, et encore aujourd'hui, mais je n'habite plus chez eux.

-Vous avez fuguée ?

-Non, j'ai juste pris une déssision que j'aurais du prendre il y a longtemps. Mes parents dictaient trop souvent ma vie, comme le faite de me faire épousée soit le prince William ou son frère le prince Harry. Non mais, j'ai quand même mon mot a dire.

-Vos parents aussi on réglé un mariage forcé ?

-Oui, mais ils ne comprennent pas que j'ai envie de travaillé plus tard et que j'ai envie du vrai amour.

-J'ai exactement ressentit ça envers mes parents quand ils m'ont forcé à épouser ma meilleur amie.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est pas grave. Même si elle n'est plus ici, je la revoit tellement en Dray.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas a m'y faire, ici vous êtes tout les deux gentil et dehors vous êtes arrogant, froid.

-Il y a des fois ou il faut faire des choix. Et comme dit le proverbe moldu, l'Habit ne fait pas le moine.

Hermione affichait un petit sourie et il lui rendit. Le silence régna jusqu'à se que l'horloge sonne 23h00.

-Je vais peut être y allée.

-Pas de problème. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

-Bon retour Hermione.

-Merci.

-Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ?

-On se le dira dans une lettre…Lucius.

Dans un « pop », elle transplana dans sa chambre sous le regard rêveur de Lucius.

-Dray a peut être raison après tout.

-J'ai toujours raison papa.

Ils se sourirent tout les deux puis on pouvait entendre des rires de joies sincère.

-Allez, file au lit.

-Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit Dray.

Lucius alla jusqu'à sa chambre pour partir aux pays des rêves.

-Tu sais Narcissia, il te ressemble vraiment. J'aimerai que tu sois encore la. Bonne nuit Cissy.

Lucius posa sa tête sur son oreillé et il prit le voyage des rêves.

Dans une chambre du chaudron Baveur, la n°12, Hermione fit comme Lucius et se laissa bercer par le voyage de Morphée.

Le lendemain, elle écrivait une lettre à Lucius pour se donner rendez-vous au parc. Quand il la lut, il afficha un sourire, comme si c'était un enfant devant un cadeau de noël. Il accepta bien vite et il alla se changer pour mettre ses habit moldu. Il mit un jeans foncé, des converse noir, un polo noir et un veste noir. Tout de noir quoi il attacha ses cheveux blond en catogan et il mit deux-trois goutes de parfum.

-Tu as un RDV ?

-Si on veux.

-Bonne chance.

-Merci Dray.

Lucius fit la bise à son fils et il transplana au niveau du parc sans se faire voir pas les moldus. Il trouva facilement Hermione, car celle-ci lisait un livre assise sur le même banc que la dernière fois.

-Hermione ?

-Lucius, cava ?

-Oui, oui. Tu lis quoi ?

-Orgeuille et préjuger.

-Très beau roman.

-Oui. On se promène ?

-Comme tu veux.

Hermione rangea son livre dans son sac et ils partirent se promener dans le par cet dans la ville de Londre.

-A part étudier et lire, tu aimes quoi ?

-Mmmm… Le chant, la danse, et toi ?

-Comme toi, la lecture, la musique pour le piano. C'est relaxant.

-C'est bien. ET drago ?

-Il aime le quiditche, le quiditche,… le quiditche et encore le quiditche.

-C'est très varié.

Tout deux se mirent à rire sous les regards surpris de certains passants. Ils se promenaient dans les rues commerçantes jusqu'au diner. Lucius se proposa pour payer. Hermione passait une excellente journée. A 18h00, Lucius raccompagna Hermione jusqu'au chaudron baveur.

-Bonne fin de soirée Lucius.

-Également Hermione.

Lucius se pencha vers le visage d'Hermione et lui fit la bise sur la joue. Hermione monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit complètement l'aire rêveur. Elle en oublia même de mettre son pyjamas, qu'elle dormait déjà.

Quand Lucius fut de retour chez lui, il avait un grand sourire sur le visage se qui fit sourire son fils.

-Alors, cette journée ?

-Parfait.

-tant mieux. Cissy a préparer des pâtes.

-J'arrive.


End file.
